


Uncomfortable

by H34D5H0T



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Gender Dysphoria, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H34D5H0T/pseuds/H34D5H0T
Summary: Jeremy has a hard time coping with his unfortunate reality.Tw severe gender dysphoria, self-harm.
Kudos: 14





	Uncomfortable

Jeremy breathed in a short lived breath before putting his binder on. He hated that he had to wear this stupid thing. He wished he had a naturally flat, male chest. 

He pulled a random striped shirt on before glancing in the mirror. 

He hated what looked back at him. Girly feminine eyes started back at him. He dry heaved, disgusted at the feminine hips and thighs he had. Why wasnt he like all the other men? 

Right. He wasnt a man. He didnt have a penis, he never has, and he never will. He'll never be able to get a girl pregnant, and he'll never have had a male childhood like he should have. 

He'll never be comfortable. 

He pulled at his chubby cheeks, a single tear rolling down them. 

How could a God be so cruel? 

He punched himself in the stomach, then in the chest. He wanted a male looking body, a male waist, male hips, male everything. Why didnt he? 

He broke down, crying in the bathroom. 

What an ironic fate. 

He wiped the tears and went back to his room. 

His mind raced; there was no dick between his legs. There was no bulge there. He couldnt handle his own thoughts. He started crying again, his head aching.

His mind was screaming; he wanted it all to stop. 


End file.
